


As I Watch Her Eyes

by baddiethemattie



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, My poor babies, This is so angsty, you will cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddiethemattie/pseuds/baddiethemattie
Summary: But how could I hate her, she's such an angelBut then again, kinda wish she were deadCharlotte and Ted are in love. Then they aren't.
Relationships: Charlotte/Sam (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Charlotte/Ted Spankoffski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	As I Watch Her Eyes

_Why would you ever kiss me?_

“Wh- Charlotte?”

“Happy New Year, Teddy. I was thinking- maybe this year…”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Lips crashing together again like ocean waves, all other sounds drowned out, the smell of salt and whiskey and cigarettes and leather jackets, not caring who saw them in the back alley behind CCRP, not caring if the whole world saw, just her back pressed against the building, his fingers digging into the brick as he held on for dear life, nothing in the world but them.

“You really mean it?”

  
“Swear on my life. I promise. I love you.”

_I’m not even half as pretty._

“Charlotte, you _said_. You said this year. You told me after the party-”

“Ted. Drop it. I can’t”

“You said you LOVED me. You promised, damn it!”

Desperation in his eyes. More than he cared to show. Fists clenched under the table, at a diner half an hour from Hatchetfield. Coffee close to spilling as her leg shakes the whole table. She can’t meet his gaze. 

“I do- I did love you.”

_You gave her your sweater, it’s just polyester_

Avoiding each other. Her taking smoke breaks in the morning, him in the afternoon. Refusing to acknowledge that he shouldn’t even _be_ smoking anymore. He only did it for her. He likes the routine. Means less time around her. Being around her hurts. Sam’s cruiser shows up at 5 precisely, every day, and she leaves without a word to anyone. Without a word to him.

“Charlotte, wait.”

He catches her one frigid March morning on her way into the office.

“I miss you. Lunch?”

No response. She looks at her feet.

“Charlotte? Lunch? Please?”

He’s begging. He doesn’t beg.

“I have an appointment."

“What? How are you getting there?”

“Sam’s taking me.”

What? 

“Oh.”

A hand on her stomach, her eyes ashamed, the warmth in her cheeks daring to betray a hint of excitement. Small movements of her thumb caught his eye, comforting, the way he used to brush his fingers against her arms. He wonders if it’s his. The way she looks at him before turning away tells him she does too. She walks into the building without him anyways.

_But you like her better_

She is glowing. She’s happy. Without him. His desk has been moved to the back corner, upon his request, but he sees her. He watches her. He still loves her. And she loves him.

Her baby shower. He asks Melissa to go shopping with him, he knows nothing about babies. Together, they pick out a onesie with ducklings plastered all over it and a small stuffed elephant. Melissa takes him to her house, teaches him how to wrap gifts, he places them in a gift bag and writes on the tag, “From a friend,” tells Melissa to put it with the other gifts and say nothing about it. 

They sleep together.

_Wish I were-_

The baby has green eyes and blonde hair.

She names him Samuel Junior.


End file.
